One Night
by Angkeats
Summary: Helicopter Pilot Troy Bolton and Staff Nurse Gabriella Montez meet one night when they are both home from war...Gabriella has a reputation and Troy has a chip on his shoulder...can two soldiers survive the odds? Rather long one shot!


**I wrote this back in March and never finished it and my best friend suggested I post it anyway as she thought it was good as it is…and since I read 'Absent with Love' by MissRomanceLover, it kind of reminded me about this story.**

**So, this is a LONG one shot (apologies) but it just worked best this way. I hope you enjoy it for what it is ;)**

**P.S I know NOTHING about the army and do not pretend to! Please note this is a FICTIONAL story!**

**One night**

She noticed him right away.

Blue eyes. Brown hair.

Not just any blue eyes. Peer-into-your-soul type eyes. Flip your tummy eyes. Tease you into bed eyes.

His smile was stunning and his shoulders were wide- strong and muscular.

She noted he sat back from his friends and his friends came to him, giving him an air of confidence.

Gabriella Montez was not afraid to approach. She was trained in combat. Fast and precise. Asking a man out was easy.

"Hi," her smile was slow and sexy from her bowed lips and each of the five men at the table looked at her and hoped she had spoken to them.

Only her gaze was fixed on the one in the corner. The one with shaggy touchable brown hair. The one who was oblivious to her.

Until his friend elbowed him hard in the ribs and stood, clearing the table of onlookers away.

"Hi." He said back, looking puzzled.

"I'm Gabriella." She held forth a slim, toned arm that showed off her exotic tan and her long, wavy hair fell over her breasts as she leaned forward a little. The long red plunge neck dress revealed a little of her modest cleavage as she did so.

"Troy," he took her hand and met her gaze, a spark between them, blue eyes on brown.

"I couldn't help but notice you as soon as I walked in," she smiled, her cat-like eyes and feline smile drawing his attention.

"I wonder why that is…" He remarked and she gave him a bemused smile.

"Because you're handsome," she made a cute funny face.

"Who paid you to come over?" He asked cynically, surprising her.

"No-one. Why would they?" She wondered.

He swallowed a mouthful of his drink and looked at her.

"Because in case you hadn't noticed, I'm in a wheelchair."

/

Murphy's Bar was situated about half a mile from base. Gabi conceded that she might be a little over dressed for their usual clientele but the girls always got dressed up on the Fridays they were home.

The red dress she wore was new, a small purchase to satisfy her inner shopaholic needs and something to flaunt her Latino looks in.

Staff Nurse Gabriella Montez was well known on base. As feisty as she was small, she also had a huge, huge heart and an excellent head for cool in a crisis.

In her camo's, she was small and professional. In her downtime, she was a glamour-puss unearthed.

Plenty had tried to date her. Many had failed. Gabi only dated the guys she singled out herself with her self-assuredness, leaving other soldiers pining.

Tonight was no different. Almost every man's gaze was on her and waiting to see if they would be the lucky soldier tonight.

She licked her lips, still engaged with the sky eyes that saw right into her soul.

"What happened?"

Troy Bolton squinted at the exquisitely beautiful Staff Nurse Montez and wondered if her interest was genuine. He'd heard all about her, knew of her even though she appeared to know nothing of him.

"Helicopter crash." He told her, watching as she moved into one of the seats his friends had quickly vacated, leaving him alone with her- and vulnerable.

"Wanna talk about it?" She offered, her stunning beauty belying her big heart.

"Not really."

"Ok. So tell me soldier, why have we never met?"

/

Helicopter Pilot Troy Bolton still hadn't worked out her game.

His friends were all at the bar, making wild-and lewd-gestures at Gabi's attendance at his table but he didn't believe for one second that she had sat there to get to know him.

"Do you know what they call you in the barracks?" He wondered, ignoring her attempt at flirting.

She sipped her wine, her dark chocolate eyes meeting his. "Gabi the goer, if I'm not mistaken?"

He swallowed, not expecting that. Since when were curve-balls allowed?

"Am I next in line?" He enquired of her reputation with men.

Gabi hardened. She flicked her eyes up under her lashes and glared, expecting more from the soulfully-eyed Troy and disappointed that he'd proved her wrong.

"Contrary to popular belief- and some wild imaginations- I don't sleep around." She stated. "It was nice meeting you, Troy."

She stood to go and Troy saw four pairs of hands waving wildly in the distance as his friends urged him to persuade her to stay.

"Gabi," he said her name and closed his eyes with a sigh, watching her turn to him with a cool look. "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked in return.

/

"So is Troy 'in' tonight?" Jason Cross asked Gabi as she queued at the bar.

"I beg your pardon?" Her dark brows drew together as she twisted to him.

"We share a room. I won't come back if it's a cert."

"Oh, it's a cert," she drawled suggestively. "I want to ride him all night long."

Jason gaped as she ordered her drinks and she found his constant stare irritating.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Just wondered how you choose your prey and if I might be next?"

Gabi paid for her order and gathered the two glasses up in her hands.

"I choose them by level of intelligence, Jason," she smiled. "You're not even on the list."

/

"You have lovely friends." Gabi noted as she sat back down, watching Troy lean forward and rub his shin distractedly.

"Oh, jeez, what did they say?" He sighed.

"Nothing worse than you. Nothing I'm not used to hearing."

"I'm intrigued. Why did you sit at my table tonight?" He silently toasted his glass to hers.

"Because you have beautiful eyes."

Troy spurted out his mouthful and wiped his mouth.

"Less of the beautiful," he complained, flicking a look either side of him to see who had heard.

"Fine. I think you're hot, then," she shrugged.

"You still think that?" He smirked. "Even though I'm paralysed?"

She gave him a level stare then flicked her keen eyes over his muscled upper half- nicely wrapped in a grey t-shirt- and then down his lower half too, supported by his wheelchair.

"Still hot." She decided.

"Look, this sounds crazy but all I can see are my friends waving their arms around and being assholes behind you. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Your room?" She suggested, shocking him.

"Really?"

"I have a little bet with Jason." She shared. "He bet you wouldn't take me back to your room."

"And you just had to prove him wrong?" He actually smiled at her cunning.

"I told him it'd be an all-nighter," she winked as she rose, swaying her hips as she walked away and he followed, pushing himself in his chair.

/

"Sexy arms." She told him as they came outside into the dark chill of night.

"Oh, here," Troy passed up the grey duffle coat from his lap to her as she took a breath in through her teeth and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

She snuggled into the oversized garment and smiled at him. "We have fifty dollars, now what?"

Troy didn't think he'd ever met anyone like her. She was mysterious and sexy and just a little dangerous, too.

"Let's blow it all in Vegas," he suggested, making her giggle cutely, something that again surprised him.

"He has a sense of humour," she remarked, looking at him for a moment.

"Do you like movies?" He asked.

"Are you inviting me over to watch a DVD?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Then I'm in." She decided, following him back to his barracks.

/

Getting caught on the Left Guard campus was a punishable offense. Gabi had heard stories from her group of friends about how they'd been tasked with cleaning the disgusting men's urinals or sent on twenty mile drills after being caught in a soldiers room, so she slipped into Troy's room with as little fuss as possible, quickly ridding his jacket and her shoes while she looked around.

"I thought you'd be going home, as you're injured?" She asked.

"I got back yesterday and had to wait to see the army doctor. Then I had to wait for X rays. I go home tomorrow."

"I only get one night with you?" She watched him wheel into the room and lift himself onto the sofa with practised ease, something he had obviously done a lot of.

"You only need one night," he held back his teasing grin and she smiled, coming over to sit beside him after turning on the television set in the den of the room.

Immediately, adult porn flicked up on the screen and Gabi looked to Troy bemusedly.

"You really know how to treat a girl."

"That's Jason's," he sighed, shifting to move again, receiving her hand to his thigh.

"Leave it. It's kinda funny." She admitted. "And strangely sexy."

Troy pressed his lips in and sat back in the seat, watching the writhing, naked bodies with familiar interest but not feeling the flood of blood to his groin like he might have before his accident.

"Wow, he's got stamina," Troy lifted his brows as the male character thrust on and on with no end in sight.

"She cannot be enjoying that," Gabi denied of the excited gasps from the female on screen.

"He's got no clue how to please a woman," Troy shook his head.

"She looks happy enough…"

"It's all wrong," he decided and she flicked her surprised eyes up at him.

"I thought every man's fantasy was to bang a woman senseless while she screams like a banshee?"

He looked down on her beside him, amused at her honesty.

"Not _every _man's."

"What's yours?" she wondered, lifting two arched black brows and pursing her lush lips.

"My fantasy?" he checked, sighing out. "I'm not sure you want to hear it."

"I do." She assured, making his heart pump faster and his body wish it worked.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you, then." He adjusted.

"Mine is blindfolded. I love the idea of not being able to see what touch or tickle or taste might come next," she shared.

He looked at her, dumbfounded. "I guess mine would sex in the office. Just the idea of getting caught, your girl laid across the desk, everything available to touch…"

"This is way too sexy talk for a first date," Gabi licked her lips, feeling a throbbing pulse deep inside at his words.

"This is a date?" He joked. "Shit, never talk about sex on a first date, rule number one," he told himself, making her laugh again.

"So, do you have an office?" She enquired lightly, making him ache with longing.

"In my town house, I have a study with a big oak desk."

"I'd like to see that."

He laughed. "It's a nice idea but you should know not to get your hopes up about me," he measured.

"Don't tell me, you're not Prince Charming?"

"Not even close."

"Good. I like bad boys."

"But you _do _like boys?" He checked and she puzzled.

"I'm impotent, Gabi. I can't get an erection."

/

"I'd still like to see your oak desk," she twinkled, unmoved by his revelation.

"So you can..?" He wondered, rocked by her quick reply to his grand confession.

"Lay on it…maybe," she smiled felinely, sending him insane with images of her naked, on his desk.

"You are trouble, Montez," he husked, drawn closer by her warm brown eyes.

"I always get what I want," she whispered, tilting her face so that her mouth met his for an instant, hungry kiss.

"Oh twenty four bottles of beer!" Jason sang, bursting in, parting Troy and Gabi from their embrace.

Jason's gaze flicked to the TV, registering the porn, then back to the couple on the sofa, caught red- handed amidst their kiss.

"You sly old dog," Jason told his buddy with a cocky grin.

"Get out Jason." Troy commanded.

"Hey, no sock, dude. You should put a sock on if you're planning on shagging her brains out," Jason supplied, smiling at Gabi suggestively. "Save some for me," he told her before he went back out, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about him," Troy winced.

Gabi fidgeted for the first time that night, her ease and confidence shaken by the soldier's lewd words.

"You can hardly be responsible for that idiot." She commented, tucking her feet up and wrapping both of her arms around one of his, laying her head against his shoulder.

He looked down, bemused and then reached across his body to train a curl from her face.

"Tired?" He asked and she nodded, her gaze on the TV where a male tongue flicked into a female pussy.

"He's still going," he mused and she smiled.

"She's still screaming."

"I envy his staying power…"

"I envy her orgasms…"

"Stay over?" He asked, surprising her.

"I could get caught."

"That's the fun of it," he encouraged.

"People will talk."

"They already do."

"I already have a reputation."

"Why is that?" He wondered.

"Because I made out with one guy- one guy- and came back to his room and said no, when he wanted to have sex. And for some reason his bruised ego couldn't take it and so he decided to tell everyone on campus that I put out. To him and his buddies."

"His buddies know he's lying, though," he frowned.

"Apparently he told them he'd get them some if they went along with it. He planned to get me drunk and share me around. Nice guy."

"But his plan didn't work?" He checked.

"Not on your life," she assured.

"You're not what I expected," he admitted.

"Disappointed or surprised?"

"Surprised," he answered quickly. "Very surprised."

/

Jason's porn DVD gave way to late night chat shows, Gabi now snuggled into Troy's lap comfortably, still reeling from the evening's events.

"I feel like I know you," she puzzled.

"You dunked me in Sponge Shot on Labour Day."

She giggled, beautifully. "No I mean, really know you. I never do this."

"What? Watch porn with a squaddie?" He derided. "Wise choice."

"You're not all horny hounds," she noted.

"I would be if it worked." His hand was resting on her arm and he stroked it down, feeling protective.

"It might when your spine heals."

"The doctor has spoken."

She sat up and gazed at him. "I have leave to take. Would you like to meet up sometime next week?"

"I met you in a bar tonight. How can we even be talking?"

"You'd rather be something else?" She flirted.

"I mean talking about meeting up."

"If you'd rather not…" she sat up, then stood.

"Don't go."

"I need to pee," she excused.

/

He almost didn't believe it.

If he hadn't sat there and seen it with his own eyes, he may have checked into the psycho clinic for a check up.

On exiting the tiny WC connected to the room, Nurse Gabriella Montez had lifted her dress right over her head and asked him for a t-shirt to sleep in, stood there in all her naked, curvy glory wearing just her smooth black pants and cleavage-enhancing black bra.

"Troy?" she prompted as he looked up and down her body with slow appraisal.

"Are you trying to prove my doctor wrong?" He wondered, pointing to his drawer set where she moved to bend and search for a top. She pulled out his 'ARMY' print black tee and covered her toned physique with it, her amazingly sexy legs on show as she came back over to him.

"You gonna lay out?" She enquired.

"You mean you trust me?" He asked back, lifting his legs with his hands and laying on his back carefully, leaning down to the sofa cushions.

"Well if your impotent I don't need to worry," she remarked, and then paused as she put a knee to the sofa edge. "Do I?"

"I promise you will not wake up to any nasty surprises," he assured, his breathing tight and slow as he craved female flesh against his. It had been some time since he'd shared his body with a woman, since he'd felt soft skin against his. And a long time since he'd had hair flicked in his face, he mused as he caught a mouthful of her curls.

He spat them out and trained them down with his hand as she lay with her back to him, then twisted at his commotion.

"Sorry."

"Not a problem."

Her perfectly shaped behind fit into his lap just so, reminding him of the days he would have rubbed his hardened state against a behind like that and kissed the neck of his playmate, rolling over to enjoy more carnal pleasures.

Only for now, he was limited. Even more so, because he barely knew her. And he wanted to. He didn't want to ruin whatever _this _was. Whatever had motivated Gabi to talk to him, to come back with him – and to stay in his bed (sofa) - he didn't wonder on it. He just wanted to cultivate their testy friendship. He wanted to see her naked again.

"Are you wondering why I'm here?" She asked, laying her head onto her arms, snuggling down as his hand rested on her waist, carefully.

"It crossed my mind."

"I've seen you around, you know." She shared then.

"You have?" He frowned, sure he hadn't seen her or he would remember.

"Yeah, before. You and Jason reminded me of Tom Cruise and Val Kilmer, cruising for girls…" She explained and he puzzled as to how she watched him without his knowing.

"Which one am I?"

"I don't know, do you sing?"

"#You've lost that loving feeling…#"

Gabi twisted over to look at him. "Wow. That's sexy."

He gave her a look. "I don't sing in public."

"You should. Sing again," she demanded.

"Oh jeez…"

"Pretty please?" She accompanied her request with a little butt wriggle he couldn't resist.

"#You've lost that loving feeling, whoa that loving feeling…You've lost that loving feeling now it's gone, gone, gone, whoaaa..#"

"I think I found that loving feeling. Screamer can keep her woodpecker, you're staying with me," she flipped and smiled possessively.

"Woodpecker?" He repeated, stunned.

"Just keeps pecking away, in, out…" She described their porn male perfectly.

"You flipped."

"I had to touch your chest. I've been trying not to all night."

"Was this all one elaborate ruse just to feel me up?" He wondered drily.

"You're a mystery, Troy Bolton. All muscle and glory and not one testee to vouch for you."

"Testee?"

"I volunteered."

"Was there a long list?"

"Just me."

"I can guess," he mused.

"Everyone else was afraid the reality would not live up to the legend."

"I'm a legend?"

"In the women's barracks you are."

"And yet you didn't mind blowing your expectations out of the water…"

"I wanted to touch the real thing," she admitted.

"And what's the consensus?"

"The reality goes way beyond the legend. Feeling is better than seeing." She concluded, her palms flat on his pectorals.

"I see," he opened his mouth to breathe, his eyes intense and dark as he ached to kiss her, only she beat him to it, offering a small, sweet kiss to his mouth and then a longer, more fulfilling one.

"I never kiss on a first date, god I'm such a hussy with you."

"Blame the porn."

"The porn didn't turn me on with their singing." She arched, laying her head down to rest.

"If I had feeling below my waist right now…"

"I wouldn't have got into bed with you."

"Sofa."

"Go to sleep."

"I'll have a hard time with what you just said!" He laughed shortly.

"Okay, fine. Tell me about your squadron, then."

"I'd rather talk about your men's club," he said of her previous mention of his popularity in the women's quarters.

"Don't feed your ego," she chided.

"What will you say, when you go back?"

"That you're useless for all intents and purposes, just so that I can secretly claim you as my own." She recounted.

"I am useless for all intents and purposes…"

"Not all," she kissed him, once, to show.

"Ohh." He nodded, letting his fingers tickle her hair as he leaned on his arm, his hand replaced on in in-curve of her waist. "You're using me for my kisses."

"They're good kisses," she whispered conspiratorially.

"I try," he shrugged nonchalantly, grinning as she stared at him. "That was a joke."

"You have a dangerous smile."

"You have a dangerous everything."

"Name one thing that's dangerous about me," she demanded defensively, pouting sulkily.

"Your backside for one."

She looked down and grasped her own butt cheeks. "It's kinda big."

"Its kinda sexy," he corrected.

"You're opinion doesn't count."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Your eyes then, the way they light up when you're excited and darken when you're…"

"Turned on? They do that, huh…" She twisted her lips.

"That's sexy, too." He added with a squint.

"Two sexies do not make me dangerous."

"How about your hair then? Distracting mane of beautiful curls…" He picked up a handful to show her.

"Mane? Am I a lion?"

His grin was purely sexual and she didn't heed it.

"And the fact you clean stripped off your dress and showed me every inch of your perfectly toned, perfectly curved beautiful body just leaves me open to missile attack," he concluded.

"I don't have a missile."

"I wish I did."

"Shut up and kiss me," she told him, wrapping her hands around his head and pulling his mouth to hers for a heated, extra long meeting of their mouths that resulted in Gabi's thigh being cast over Troy's and his hand claiming the flesh there possessively.

"This has to stop," she told him as she retained her original sleeping position with flushed cheeks and panting breaths.

"It _has _to because I can't do what old woodpecker can do."

"Would you stop putting yourself down?" She demanded, framing his face with firm hands.

"You have to know the truth."

"I know it."

"You don't think you'll miss a normal manly reaction to your insanely sexy body?"

"You are more manly than most of the men I know. And it has nothing to do with your redundant missile."

"How about the fact I can't walk?"

She shrugged. "Big deal."

"It is to me."

Gabi watched his long, dark lashes hit his cheeks, his big, thick brows lowering in regret and his blue eyes become sad.

"I like you." She said, to surprise him and it worked. "Nothing else is important."

"You decided you liked me before we even spoke."

"What can I say? I wasn't wrong about you," she smiled.

/

"Jason's in my squad," he said then, answering her original question about his team.

"Lucky you."

"He's an arrogant ass with women but he's a good man to have around."

"Your helicopter got shot down?"

"The tail got hit. I was doing fine until the tail got hit…"

"The others got out ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I was detained while they stabilised me but everyone else came back two months ago."

"You must miss your family."

"I do. I see them tomorrow." He reminded her.

"Why did this happen tonight? We could have met any time, any where and even maybe, we might not have gotten on, but we did?"

"You did have a bet on me…"

"Only to teach Jason a lesson."

"Would you have come back if you didn't?" He wondered.

"I'm Gabi the goer. Of course I would have."

"I thought that was folklore."

"No smoke without fire."

"Are you telling me you're seducing me?"

"It's possible." She shrugged.

"You're not sure if you are or not?"

"I'm not sure if Gabi the goer wants to come out and play tonight."

He smiled widely and cupped her hip. "I like Gabi the non-goer."

"I've been doing pretty well so far…"

"It's my legendary charisma," he excused.

"Oh, of course…I'm powerless to your charm…"

"You said it."

"I like talking with you. I wanted to stare into your eyes some more. So I would have come back, even if Jason hadn't paid me," she twinkled teasingly.

"Have you stared into my eyes enough do you think?"

"I have more time."

"Stare away…" He pursed his lips and flicked his gaze down her face.

"Stop looking at my mouth. I'm trying to stare at your eyes."

"Into my eyes, you mean."

"That's dangerous."

"We already decided you're the dangerous one."

"If we're both dangerous, what does that mean?"

"We're doomed?" he suggested.

"Maybe we cancel each other out."

"It's a far reach…"

"The alternative isn't worth thinking about."

"Not when I can't launch my missile…"

"Stop!" she giggled, hitting him playfully and he looped his arm over her waist as she curled closer.

"I have to laugh. Humour is all I have. The reality is…frightening."

"There's always Viagra."

He smiled wanly. "Wonder if woodpecker uses that?"

"He'd have to the way he bangs on."

He chuckled. "We digress."

"We seem to do that a lot."

"Well you are practically naked in only my shirt."

"Is it distracting you? I can take it off."

"Ohh, no," he grinned as she wriggled and he held her down. "You stay dressed or we'll never get to sleep."

"I can't sleep anyway."

"Why not?"

"The legendary Bolton chest is right in front of me. It's not proper to ignore its manliness."

"Manliness?"

She shrugged. "The girls don't stop talking about it."

"Might you get repercussions for touching?"

"Worth every one," she nodded.

"Is there anything else about me that the girls mentioned…?" He fished lightly. "My good looks perhaps? My gentlemanly nature?"

"Carrianne told us she felt your bicep once."

"And?"

"That went down well in camp." Gabi nodded.

"My bicep?"

"Your arms are…a subject of much discussion."

"And my chest?"

"That too," she conceded.

"How about you? Do you like my arms?"

"I said so didn't I?" she asked, reminding him of her comment earlier in the evening.

"But Carrianne has actually touched one…" He enticed with a lazy smile.

"I see where you're going with this."

"You do?"

"You're not content with me touching your manly chest and feeding your massive ego, now you want me to touch your biceps, too?"

He nodded. "It's not a bad idea."

She squinted, leaning back to press her small hand over the great bulk that made up his arms, evidently swollen from his increased use of the wheelchair and propelling himself around.

"Well now I just feel tingly, thanks Carrianne, I sleep in tingly awareness because of you," she muttered to herself as she lay back down with a heavy, sulky plop.

Troy's eyes trained over her face as he swallowed and felt plenty of his own tingly sensations, but still nothing to bring him hard like he wanted to be.

"You want me to remedy that?" He husked, tipping the boundaries.

"Hey, wolf. Back down." She instructed of his predatory look.

"Can I get at least get a kiss?"

"I'm too tired."

"No, you're not," he argued.

"I'm too upset."

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it, you just demand kisses."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he brushed his thumb over her forehead to even the frown lines. "I don't demand anything. I only take what you give freely."

"Well _now _I feel bad," she sulked on.

"Why?" he laughed.

"You're being all sweet and I told you off."

"I'm being sweet _because_ you told me off."

"You're not _really _sweet then? It's just pretend?"

"I'm duplicitous. I change like a chameleon," he teased.

"Ok, that I can handle."

"I can imagine…"

"So do we kiss now or is the moment over?"

"You didn't want to…"

"I changed my mind. You were sweet and then I wanted to kiss you."

"I'm all yours…"

"It feels weird now. The moment is gone."

"Darn it."

"Are you sad?"

"Very."

"Do you hate me?"

"Never."

"Can you sing again? It might cheer me up."

"It turned you on last time."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is for me."

"Okay, I'll just stare into your eyes instead."

He smiled slowly at her and sighed as he flopped back against the sofa cushions.

"#Everybodyyy…Rock your bodyyy..#"

"Backstreet boys?" She screwed up her face.

"Fine, I won't sing."

"Something cute," she clutched his top in her hands, begging for another song.

"#If I lay here…if I just lay here…then would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old; show me your garden that's bursting into life…#"

"Aw, that's nice," she snuggled closer, making him feel warm inside.

"Glad you liked it," he rubbed her back with his hand.

"I have clinic tomorrow." She sighed.

"You better rest, then."

"All those dirty boys and their STD's…" She balked.

"Wow, nice."

"It's a running joke. They only do it so they get to flash their cocks at me."

"Are you some kind of sexy nurse, Miss Montez?"

"Do I not seem sexy to you?" She pouted.

"We've been through this."

"They think it's funny. Like I really need to see their pathetic excuses for missiles."

"Bet they're no way near as pathetic as mine."

"You'd be surprised."

"Do they…do they do anything they shouldn't in there?" He worried for a second.

"You mean like grip their cock and have a wank?" She arched. "No, never."

"You could report them, you know."

"And miss the fun? Without those idiots, my popularity in campus would be nothing like it is now."

"You tell the others?" He smiled at her cunning.

"We have hours of fun," she confirmed.

"And now you know me…"

"Which makes me either Queen Bee or kicking fodder."

He laughed and cuddled her. "I hope not that."

"And after clinic I run open med desk for pills, potions and bottles of vodka."

"Vodka?"

"I meant bottles of alcohol for wiping."

"Of course."

"What time are you heading home?"

"10am. My brother's coming for me."

"You have a brother?"

"Don't sound too excited," he complained.

"I'm surprised. Not excited. Why would I be excited?"

"Because he has everything that works."

"I bet he doesn't sing." She argued.

"Not unless his life depends on it."

"And I'm sure he doesn't have a legendary manly chest and loaded arms…"

"He might."

"Then he has one problem," she assured.

"What's that?"

"I met you first."

/

"Are you still here?"

Jason's voice broke Gabi's peaceful sleep and she looked up from under her mound of hair, finding herself gently encompassed into Troy's body, bound there by his arms that loosely looped around her.

"Oh shit, I'm late," she groaned.

"It's still early. You should go before Squadron leader finds you here."

"I'm going, I'm going…" she rolled up and forced Troy's arms open, waking him too, his blue eyes blinking sleepily open.

"Are you sneaking out on me?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jason snorted, awakening Troy to his presence across the room.

"Oh, you're back." He remarked as Gabi sat on the sofa edge and grabbed her dress, pulling it over her head and over the t-shirt in one manoeuvre, looking cutely dishevelled as she twisted back to look at Troy.

"I'm not sneaking." She told him primly. "I just have to go."

He reached up and touched her face. "I was joking," he assured, his face creasing with concern, only he felt her tension with Jason in the room.

"Have a good rest at home," she offered.

"Wait, give me your number. We'll meet up…" he reached for the coffee table behind the sofa but couldn't stretch far enough to reach the pen.

She smiled and got it for him, taking his hand to write the number into his palm, meeting his gaze with her flirty, seductive one. "You better call me, Bolton."

"You better kiss me before you go…" He returned with a smile, receiving just a small sip of her lips before she dashed out, leaving him reeling.

"So?" Jason asked right off. "Did you?"

"Oh, yeah, all night," Troy remarked derisively.

"Really? She's a goer?"

"Gabi the goer. She didn't let me down…"

"Man I wanna sink my iron into her hot ass…"

"Jason?" Troy asked patiently, looking at his friend with his direct gaze.

"Mm?"

"You talk about her like that one more time and I'll shoot your ass the next time we practice gun handling."

/

"You came back then."

Troy smirked at Gabi as he wheeled himself to the door of his town house, thinking she might change her mind and not come at all. But apparently she had.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost on the way," she explained with a self-depreciating smile.

"Well come in," he gestured, wheeling back to give her room. "Come see my house."

"It's lovely," Gabi said as she came through, pausing in the corridor as she was unsure where to go next.

"Straight on," he told her. "I thought we could eat in the kitchen…"

"Sounds great," she followed the smell of tantalising food and smiled secretly to herself. _So, he could cook_.

"Do you like beef?" He asked belatedly. "I made casserole…"

"Perfect," she assured, seated at his dining table while he busied himself with dishing out, something he was still managing to adjust to with very few low surfaces to work from. Gabi rose and carried the plates back, smiling at him as he scowled in frustration.

"I'm getting there," he excused.

"You're already there," she smiled felinely, sitting opposite him.

"Are you going to start that before dinner?" He enquired with a mischievous smile.

She shrugged, demurely laying her napkin on her lap. "Maybe."

"You look beautiful by the way."

Gabi crossed her legs, her floral dress pretty and feminine, teamed with gladiator heels and a black belt to toughen it up.

"That's not hard when I spend most of my day in combats."

"When are you back on tour?" He wondered, hoping he had time to get to know the beautiful woman apposite him before she left again.

"I have an order of stay for three weeks," she shared. "Seven days of rest break and then back to base until we pack up for Nigeria."

"I wish I was going with you guys," he smiled sadly.

"How was the meeting with the doctors?" She wondered.

"I'm having surgery. In two weeks." He nodded, looking up under his lashes and showing her his vulnerability.

"On your spine?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They think they can fix the nerve."

"That's amazing, Troy." Gabi smiled happily.

"Don't get your hopes up. It might not work. I might be no better- I might only get some feeling back…we just don't know."

"I'd still like to know you though." She commented, almost crossly at his disregard.

"You say that now." He smiled tightly.

"I say that because I mean it." She assured, sensing his fear. What if it didn't work? Did he think she was hanging around just to see if it would? Did he think she was shallow enough to only want to be with him for sex?

"I have crutches now. They said I can scoot around on those and build my leg muscles." He changed topic.

"Troy on crutches…I can't decide if that's more sexy than in a wheelchair or not," she flicked her brow suggestively.

"The arms?" He played the game begrudgingly, finding his smile appearing despite his feeling of gloom.

She met his gaze across the table and chewed, smiling becomingly as she swallowed. "How did you guess?"

"Because it's all you talked about last time…"

"And your chest."

"And my missile," he grinned.

"Not while I'm eating," she teased.

"So, what's the plan for after dinner? Go dancing in town?" He enquired drily.

"Can we just cuddle up on the sofa again? I liked that." She admitted.

Troy looked at her, watched her eating, admired her absolute beauty and swallowed, placing his knife down.

"Are you sure I'm really the guy you want to be hanging with on a Friday night?" he asked.

"Yes."

He hadn't expected that answer, but he tried again.

"I mean, you could be out watching a movie, having fun…"

"I am having fun."

"You could be dating any of the squaddies from Westfield."

"I'd rather not."

"Gabi…" He sighed and she looked up.

"If I'm too much too handle Troy, just tell me." She said.

"No, you're not too much to-"

"Good. I hope you got dessert, I'm starved." She placed her knife and fork down.

"I made crumble." He supplied.

"Ooh, delicious," she licked her lips, her eyes bright.

"I'll bring it through to the living room." He informed. "Do you want to load a DVD up?"

She wandered through to his lounge and called, "Do you have any porn?"

/

"No porn…" She sulked as she sat and folded her arms.

"Okay, tell me, what would you say if I _did _have porn and left it out for us to watch?"

"Yippee?" She offered, making him laugh.

"Not all women like porn," he explained.

"Screw them."

"Well," he tilted his head at her phrase.

"I mean, how very boring."

"Gabi, you talk about sex more than most of the guys I know." He puzzled.

"I miss woodpecker and screamer. It reminds me of our first date."

"We're only on the second."

"I know, isn't it weird? I feel like I've known you forever."

"It's because I'm safe. Like a gay best friend."

"You're safe?" She leaned toward him and he quickly moved his arm so he could cuddle her.

"Yep."

"Mm, I disagree."

"The basis of your evidence?"

"You smell insanely good tonight," she sniffed his neck. "You're wearing a shirt that brings out the blue of your eyes- as if they need any help- and frankly Troy, your body is distracting me."

"My body?"

"You're too sexy for your own good."

"I'm not sexy at all."

"You're wrong."

"Then I don't _feel _sexy," he adjusted. "I don't feel much of anything since that chopper took me out…"

She lay a hand on his thigh. "Don't stress. It'll come."

"My erection?"

She gave him a stare. "Inner peace."

"You got hit?" He guessed.

She shrugged. "A few times."

"Its hard for us soldiers to watch you girls go through that."

"I'm made of strong stuff."

"Ok, lets compare war wounds," he challenged with a bright smile, one Gabi was pleased she had put onto his face.

"Bullet dodge," she instantly turned her elbow and showed him a small, red scar there.

He pressed his lips in. "Bullet _hole,_" He peeled his shirt back and showed her his old shoulder wound.

"Mine burn," She kicked her feet up and bared her outer leg to him, by her ankle, a red raw patch of skin he'd not noticed before.

"Cannon ball explosion," he bared his belly, showing a white web of scar tissue.

She waggled her brows, launching up, rolling the hem of her dress up over her muscled thigh.

"Snake bite," she smiled proudly, showing him her hip, a small indentation and circle of red left over from venom.

He nodded, impressed, and then thrust his hips forward, unbolting his jeans and sliding them down an inch, baring his upper thigh, a slash mark long and once deep there. "Yiki warrior attack."

"Ok, you win," she sighed, dropping her dress down, taking his hand as she headed back over and he held his out to support her, only she didn't sit back next to him, she straddled his lap.

"Are you seducing me already?" He smiled nervously.

"I have one more scar to show you."

"I thought I won?"

"You did, but it deserves to be seen anyway."

"I can't wait." He smiled warmly into her face.

She flipped down the strap of her dress, curved her shoulders in to deepen her cleavage and peeled back the edge of her lace bra, showing two clear, red wavy lines across the top of her breast, near the nipple.

"Fibre glass bomb," she said quietly, swallowing, replacing her strap and lifting her dress again, showing similar marks on her belly, up her rib and at her waist when she twisted. All of which he hadn't seen when she had stripped her dress off but that she now seemed to feel conscious about.

He brushed his thumb over the damaged skin, looking into her face. "Every mark has a story."

"Every scar makes me less attractive."

"If that's true, why do I feel like I fancy you so much more?" He enquired softly, cupping her face so she could replace her dress.

"You're opinion doesn't count, remember."

"Why not? I'd quite like to kiss every damn scar you have," he husked.

"Troy…"

He didn't let her speak, he just kissed her and let their mouths do the talking for him as they brushed and consumed and pressed closer with growing need.

"I told you we can't do this," he smiled at her as she pulled away and stared at him, bewildered.

"Maybe we can find a way," she breathed. "For me to please you…"

"On a second date? You have your rep to think of…"

"I could rub my boobs on you…" She practised her offer on his chest.

"That's awesome, really," he curled his hands at her waist, gently shifting her back.

"You hate it." She sulked.

"No. No in fact I quite liked it, but that fact I can't do anything other than just like it is kind of a downer."

She smiled felinely, leaning forward to kiss his jaw, down to his neck. "How about sexy kissing?"

"Again, lovely," he assured awkwardly.

She peeled away and faced him, saddened. "I really can't make you happy?"

"You make me happy just being here," he assured.

"If you say so…"

"Do you know how long it is since I had a girl in my lap?" He asked, trying to cheer her.

"Two days?"

"Two days! Gabi I only met you a week ago…"

"You _are _quite sexy…"

"It's been a while," he shared. "You fit here perfectly," his fingertips brushed her thighs.

"Maybe I can just sit here all night and we talk like this?" She suggested, smiling cutely at him.

"I can't see the film."

"It's not porn, you're not missing much," she manoeuvred back into her sitting position, leaning on him once more.

He cupped her curls with his hand, flicking her a concerned look, wondering if she was frustrated by his inability to be sexual. He knew he was frustrated. He hadn't had long to accustom to his new disability. Long enough to get the practicalities, but not long enough to wrap his head around it and sort out his emotions.

The crash still haunted him, he still doubted if he could go back into service even if he body was good, such was his memory of it, but when Gabriella had walked into that bar and told him how beautiful his eyes were, he'd felt a hope stirring in is belly- even if he hadn't felt the familiar tug of desire where he expected to feel it.

But what did that mean for them? Two dates in and she wanted more already. And he couldn't give it. By date ten would she still be around? Would they even make ten dates before she left on tour?

"I feel you looking at me," she slid her gaze sideways with a knowing smile, touching his chest.

"I'm just thinking."

"That's dangerous."

"I thought we decided only you are dangerous."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"Are thinking about your missile again?" She guessed knowingly.

"We should have gone out to dinner. We would have had to make polite conversation and this whole other thing we have wouldn't have mattered."

"Whole other thing we have?" She was intrigued.

"The kissing thing."

"Oh, the kissing thing," She nodded largely.

"It causes…thoughts."

"Only because you think I'm a sex mad nymphomaniac."

"Thanks for the shot at curing my libido."

"I quite like talking actually."

"But we don't talk."

"Sure we do."

"Only about sex."

"You told me about your crash." She argued.

"I know nothing about you," he argued.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Really? Everything?" She teased.

"The important stuff." He amended.

"What's important to you, Troy Bolton?" She smiled enticingly, stalling for time.

"Just the basics- where did you grow up? What made you join the army?" He suggested.

"Mmm," she pretended to think with her brown eyes alight with mischief as she wriggled and comforted herself on his wide sofa. "I grew up in Alaska, in the snow and I decided to join so I could visit warm countries…"

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the truth?" He smiled back, knowingly.

"Because the truth is a lot less interesting," she admitted, flicking her eyes away from his. "I joined because I wanted to get away, isn't that why everyone joins?"

"Or to fight the bad guys," he gave his own reason.

"Or that," she accepted.

"So, what do you like? Music, opera, stage shows?" He wondered.

She squinted at him. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"I'm trying to find out about you!" He laughed in defence.

"Sounds like a date lead," she mumbled.

"Would it matter if I _was_?" He enquired with a warm voice. One that had her tipping her head and trying not to kiss him again.

"I think it's about time. I'm more than happy with you asking me out."

Troy considered that it was never his intention to ask her out, that he only started this thread of conversation to try and get to know her. But now she had somehow cornered him into seeing her again. Just when he felt getting closer to her was nothing but dangerous.

"Mm," he nodded in consideration of his predicament. How many more dates before she walked away? He didn't like to guess. But should he keep seeing her- and show some trust in her assurances- even though his heart might get broken by the time the reality washed out? He didn't have much choice. Letting her down now would seem…rude, if nothing else. And she had gone to all the effort to come tonight. And she looked amazing, too. He liked to think he deserved a little more of her kisses not to mention another look at her scars.

"Well?" She lifted her brows expectantly and sealed the deal. He actually kind of liked her front.

"Gabi, would you like to go to the theatre tomorrow and see 'Chicago?'" He asked.

She smiled into his eyes, genuinely happy at his invite, a fact that surprised him. He expected her to be confident and cool and she was showing him something else about her, besides. She had a heart. A big one.

"I'd love to."

/

"Date three…" Gabi smiled as Troy waited for her on the other side of her door, dressed in a grey suit and looking incredibly gorgeous all suited up.

She had chosen a floor length indigo silk creation tonight- a simple, well-fitted sheath that skimmed her curves and hinted at promises beneath. Her 'fall in love with me' dress. She didn't expect Troy to actually fall in love with her, but a dress like this could make or break a relationship.

"Wow," he was hooked and she smiled in relief.

"You look amazing," she told him quickly. "The girls will be insanely jealous I have you to myself tonight…"

"Just tonight?" He asked with a disbelieving look, his expressive eyebrows twisting.

"In that suit." She embellished. "They have a thing about you in suits…"

"And topless?" He checked.

"Apparently," she confirmed.

"And you don't…have a 'thing' for me?" He asked next as he wheeled away down her path toward the waiting taxi- a big black cab that owned a mini-ramp to push the wheelchair up on.

"Now that would be telling," she flirted, climbing in after him and seeing his frustration as she watched his profile, his wheelchair parked sideways through the middle of the vehicle.

"I wish I could do things differently," he mused.

"I have to go back." She blurted, swallowing, knowing now was not even near the best time to announce this news.

"Back where?" He frowned, not following.

"On tour. Sooner than I thought," she pressed her lips together.

"When?" He squinted, knowing this was all the information he needed.

"Next week. I'm not going to be on base for two weeks anymore. I'm heading right out to Angora."

He looked at her and she smiled at the long flick of his lashes that was highlighted with his movement.

"I'm sorry that you have to go so soon." He offered honestly.

She shrugged. "You're not, but thank you."

He frowned at her accusation. _You're not._ Of course she would think that. He was the one always telling her he didn't want anything- he couldn't have anything. But now he wondered if he might. He wondered if having the little he had with Gabi right now was better than nothing at all. Better than the lonely, gruelling days he had to fill with physio and pain.

"Do you get to go 'home'? Wherever home is?" He wondered.

"I'm going on Monday for two days. Home is Iowa, in case you wondered," she added shyly, helping to run the wheelchair down the ramp as they reached the theatre.

"Iowa, huh?" He considered this, propelling himself now with his strong arms, hidden by the suit.

"Whats wrong with Iowa?" She questioned, sitting beside him in the balcony allocated for wheelchair users and their carers, the view restricted but good all the same.

"Its all fields out there…" He mused.

"So I'm a country girl," she smiled in challenge, as if to say 'problem?'

"You're the toughest girl I know," he remarked. "I just don't see it."

"Well, I fixed tractors and mucked out the pigs. I can't say it was a glamorous upbringing," she smiled self-depreciatively. "What about you, Troy Bolton? What was your upbringing like?"

She didn't like talking about herself- or her past, or her home, he noted. He made a mental note to pursue that further one day, but right now he was just happy to be talking to her.

"Tough. My dad was a General, he worked us boys hard. My brother got the easy deal- he went into the Marines. I got landed with the family tradition- the Army." He explained.

"So it wasn't your choice? To join?" She looked surprised.

"Not exactly. But, here I am. Well. Not for much longer, but that's not my choice."

"I would have liked to be on your squadron," she offered thoughtfully. "I think I could have made you smile more."

"What makes you think I didn't?"

"You're always frowning, chopper-man." She complained. "You could let that famous grin out once in a while.

"I have a famous grin too?" His eyes were wide, but the pre-show music dimmed and they were both forced to end their conversation, engrossed in the theatrical performance before them.

/

"How was Iowa?"

It had been a few days since he had seen her and their night at the theatre had been pretty perfect, leaving him wondering if the dream would be over soon. Nothing was ever that easy for him. But here she was, meeting him for 'drinks' in town. The last time she would be here before her tour began.

"It was…crap," She mused with a lip twist, making a face to accentuate her feelings, making him smile and tilt his head.

"That bad huh?"

She nodded. "There was a reason I left."

"You never told me," he pushed gently.

"My dad," she pressed her lips in, still putting on a brave face. "He doesn't like what I do."

"Ah," Troy nodded. "So he wanted you to…"

"Pop babies out and be a farmer's wife," she rolled her eyes. "So now you know," she tilted her head too and her ponytail of dark curls swung to one side.

"Do I have to be killed now?" He teased with squinted eyes.

"No," she pursed her lips, moving from her seat opposite him to come and sit in his lap, curling her hand into his hair as she kissed his mouth.

"Wow, a kiss," he grinned, surprised. "We should talk about Iowa more often."

"I missed being able to do that." She admitted.

He licked his lips. "What about the months you're away?"

"I have to stock up," she decided, kissing him again, oblivious to those around them in the bar. The patron came over and asked them to stop making out after her third kiss and she giggled as she climbed from his lap, throwing him a feline smile.

"Let's go home and watch porn," she told him.

/

"So you go back to base tomorrow?" Troy checked, cuddling Gabi much later on his sofa, wishing his legs could move to accommodate her better or at least feel the brush of her body to his. He could feel her against his chest, in his arms and he should be happy with that much, but if things were different, he might be spending tonight in his bed, with her. Not laying here pretending they both didn't want more.

"Let's not think about it." Gabi suggested tiredly.

"We have to. You're leaving."

"Well, I'll write. And send sexy pictures. And maybe video message or webcam, too. I can flash you my boobs to cheer you up after physio." She smiled sleepily as she lifted her head to look into his face.

"I want to make love to you so badly," he husked, trailing his thumb down her face.

"We can…improvise?" She enquired, kissing him then for long moments, pushing their level of intimacy further.

"Gabi, I can't satisfy you the way you want," he panted as she straddled him and lifted off her dress, leaving her nearly naked in his lap.

"Just touch, Troy," She suggested, inviting his hands onto her body. She loved how gentle he was- how caring. She loved how his thumbs trailed up her ribs before his big, warm hands enveloped her flesh and made her buck and press forward, seeking more. She loved the way his thumbs grazed her hard peaks, how his lips suckled through her bra and how she could enjoy every inch of his torso while he did so.

And then his thumbs trailed lower, having rid her bra, having satisfied his curiosity there. Down her belly they went, heading south where his hands curled around her body, over her backside, gliding over her thighs.

"Troy," she swallowed, wanting more, knowing what he was planning and quickening him on. They only had tonight, they only had hours left and she wanted to hold him and talk to him and share her last crucial time here, in his bed, arguing with him.

She bit her lip as his fingers delved beneath her underwear and she shifted to accommodate him, his touch seeking and giving simultaneously. As his fingers flicked inside her, he kissed her neck, her breasts, her nipples and her mouth, all in repetitive succession, never sure what he wanted to taste next while she arched against his hand and took his fingers deep inside. He watched her pant excitedly as he pressed his thumb to her hard nub, feeling her peak nearing along with seeing it with his hugely dilated pupils. What he would give right now to be hard, to be able to sink into those tight, hot depths he plunged with his digits alone. What he would give to feel the tightness in his belly that preceded the blissful release of semen in his orgasm. What he would give, to love her like a man and not 'make do' with this poor replacement.

Only she didn't think it was poor at all. As he slipped his hand from her panties, looked into her dark chocolate eyes and studied her swollen lips as she stared in awe at him, he could see her pleasure and satisfaction outright. No faking it, he smiled softly.

"That is the best sex I ever had," she told him truthfully.

"You've been out with some idiots, then," he allowed, knowing his giving gesture was standard for pleasuring his partner.

"That's true, I have." She conceded, surprising him by wrapping her arms around his neck and settling for a cuddle.

He let his hands run flat up and down her back. "Do you want to move to the bedroom?" He asked, his voice soft and caring.

"I want to forget I ever joined the army so I can stay here for longer," she admitted, her admittance surprising him.

"I thought you were fiercely independent? That you didn't need a man?" He questioned with bright eyes, letting himself enjoy this moment of truth.

"I told you before, you're different. I never pretended I didn't want you." She smiled confidently and he realised she was right.

"If only I could live up to your expectations…" He twisted his lips, still smiling even so.

"You surpassed them, long ago," she told him with an answering smile. "Now let me get some sleep before I go back."

He held her to his chest, protectively, despite his concern that she wouldn't appreciate being held like that. She had been nothing short of a blast in the face since the day he met her and he hadn't pegged her as the vulnerable type. But she lay there, hands to his chest, cheek to his throat and let herself be protected in the strong comfort of his arms. A fact that amazed him and maybe even endeared her to him even more.

It was amazing really, how she could be so brazen and ballsy one minute and so small and precious in his arms the next. He didn't doubt her worth in battle. Only he didn't want to lose her to it. And he hadn't had many long term relationships because of the work. Nor any long-distance ones. Only this time, he kind of wanted to see her again, if he could. If she allowed.

By the time the sun came up, he had slept a total of about an hour, too busy watching Gabi sleep, stroking her hair and wondering what their future held- if anything?

He didn't like to pin her down, to ask about tomorrow, but it was on his mind as she stirred and looked into his face, smiling happily at finding herself there, in his bed.

"It wasn't a dream, then."

He stroked back a curl. "No but it felt like it," he agreed.

Her shiny brown eyes dimmed. "And the nightmare starts today."

"How long do we have?"

"I have to go, soon," she explained, kissing him softly. "But I'm going to miss you."

"How can that be after four dates?" He marvelled.

She shrugged. "You have unknown powers, Bolton. The girls all think so."

"Are they happy we're dating?" He wondered.

"Jealous as all hell." Gabi shared. "Though they do wonder what happened after the accident."

"They don't know about my paralysation?" He asked.

She shook her head, dropping a kiss to his chest, then up toward his neck. "Nope."

"What did you tell them then?" He asked, his breaths tight as she continued to kiss over his skin, affording him a little pleasure where he could at least enjoy it.

"That I had yet to see the extent of your injuries," she winked playfully, flicking her tongue over his nipple, gaining a groan.

He threaded his fingers into her tangled curls and relaxed his tense body as she kissed down his torso, right to his waist.

"Can you feel this?" She flicked her tongue into his belly button. Another pained noise from his throat, before his gravelled voice spoke.

"Yes."

"And this?" she drew his boxers band lower, repeating the action under his hip.

"No…" He frowned, looking up, but she kissed her way back up toward his mouth, receiving his tongue as she met his lips, their passion heightened but at stalemate for now.

"I'll call you, before the op." She promised.

"Don't go all gooey on me now," he grinned, thumbing her cheeks.

"Why not? We had four dates. That's plenty long enough to get gooey already."

"Am I ruining it by asking if this can really work?" He broached worriedly.

"What is there to work?" She shrugged. "I like what we have. Let's just see what happens."

He nodded, confused by this, not sure what she meant. Did she want to see other guys out there? Still have her freedom? Or was she keeping the pressure off? Not giving them a chance to go wrong.

"Ok." He agreed.

"Ok," she nodded, kissing him once last time. "I have to go."

/

**Three months later…**

Shower. That was the first thing that came to Gabi's mind as she strode through base, her kit bag on her shoulder and her camo's dirtied and worn from her trip.

She wanted to get home, as soon as, jump in the shower, use every expensive potion she owned and lay on her sofa until Mom and Dad drove down from Iowa.

Only she got waylaid, distracted and annoyed as several of her peers asked about the trip and her bosses booked in post-war counselling and then Jason asked her out for a beer.

"I'm going home," she told the tall soldier tiredly.

"Going to fuck Troy like crazy?" He lifted his brows, his smile showing he was imagining this scenario.

She blinked patiently. "It's not in today's plan." She quipped.

"You know he had the surgery, right?" Jason frowned, intrigued at her response.

"I know." She sighed.

"Did he dump you?" Jason grinned. "Did you fuck some other squaddie while you were out back in Angora?"

"Yes, Jason. I fucked every squaddie on the camp- that's a total of 200. Do I look different?" She rolled her eyes and went to pass him.

"I heard you went with Tanner." Jason gleaned a smile as she turned to him.

"According to you I went with everybody. I have to go." She repeated, heading for her taxi to take her home.

Only Jason's words rung in her head. _I heard you went with Tanner. _Yeah, that's what Troy had heard, too and clearly he had told the insensitive bastard that was Jason, too. He'd stopped writing to her after that, stopped emailing and calling and webcamming. It was a tough wait to the end. And she still couldn't work out why he thought she would do that to him. Or who had told him she had 'been' with Tanner.

Tanner was a Marine from the West Coast regiment and their submarine had been stationed off shores near the base, meaning squaddies and marines mixed most nights for social events.

Tanner was tall with brown hair and blue eyes and there was something about him that reminded her of the man she missed so much. He reminded her of Troy. And she couldn't help it, they became friends. They hit it off, became comfortable together and sometimes spent the night in a tent together- talking. Just talking. Only with her reputation and lots of wild imaginations, somehow it had got back to Troy that she and Tanner were more than just friends. And okay, she _had _kissed him. Once. On the mouth. After being dared to. And they had both agreed there was nothing there- no spark, no sexual urge. Just pure, platonic friendship.

And now she begrudged the fact the one person who had got her through her time missing Troy, was now the reason Troy wasn't speaking to her. Tanner would be her friend for a long time to come and she wanted them both in her life. Troy especially.

She wondered how his surgery went, how he was feeling, had it worked? She wondered if he had missed her, thought about her- still had feelings for her?

She wondered if he would speak to her or see her, if she asked.

There was only one way to find out.

/

She was supermarket shopping when she spotted him. At first she wasn't sure it was him, because he was standing and she was so used to his wheelchair that she didn't think it would be him. But when he turned his head to grin at his male friend, she recognised his handsome smile in a heartbeat. She sucked in a breath, wondering how it was that he was standing and then she saw him move off- aided by crutches, slowly. But he was walking, all the same.

That meant his surgery had been a success. She smiled to herself, tears filling her eyes as she wished he had told her that, rather than her finding out like this. Still, with determination running through her blood she started after him, catching him with a breathless-

"Hi!"

He turned to look at her, his face carefully blanked as he squinted. "Oh, you're back."

She blinked, a little hurt by his reaction, but she lifted her chin all the same with a sigh. "I don't know what you heard but I didn't sleep with anyone while I was away." She spit out, keen to set the record straight, right up front.

"Did you hear I was walking again? Is that why you're here?" He asked cynically.

She frowned. "Troy, who have you been speaking to?"

He smiled flatly, looking over his shoulder. "Hey, bro!" He called to his male friend, tipping her off to the fact his brother was in town. The one who 'had everything that works'.

Her jaw dropped as the taller, brown haired guy turned and she instantly recognised her new friend. "Tanner!"

"Gabi?" Tanner's face lit up into a beam and he came right over and swept her into a hug, earning a scowl from the suspicious Troy. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm…Troy…" She pointed at him with a blush and Tanner looked between them while Troy smiled grimly at his brother.

"Yeah, so you see, my brother is the one who told me what happened." Troy finished his earlier explanation as to who had told him about her relations with Tanner.

"We didn't _sleep_ together, though," she frowned, looking up to her friend to seek confirmation only Tanner shifted and blushed a deep red.

"Oh shit," he swore softly, obviously realising he had been caught out.

"Tanner?" She asked, feeling a worming in her belly. "Did you tell him…?"

Troy flicked his eyes between the pair of them and frowned confusedly.

"Wait! What's going on?" He asked, bewildered at seeing Gabi and now his brother in the same place, at the same time, talking about the very thing that broke his heart.

"That's what I would like to know," Gabi folded her arms and glared at Tanner just the same as Troy did. The younger man shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm…sorry, ok? I never thought I'd get caught out. I didn't want it to seem like I had…you know…just hung out with a girl for three months. I'm a guy, what can I say?"

"You can say we didn't sleep together!" Gabi called indignantly, shocked and hurt. "He thinks we did! He won't speak to me now because of you!"

Tanner's face fell as he realised the implication of his lie and if he'd had any idea the two were connected, he would never had done it in the first place. Only Gabi was mad at him and now so was his brother.

"Bro, we didn't sleep together. I made it up, ok? Your girl…jeez why didn't you tell me?" He sighed, getting off track. "Your girl is amazing. We never did anything but talk."

"She's not my girl," Troy elaborated, bringing Gabi's face to his as stinging tears trailed down her cheeks. Well, now he knew what made her cry he mused. Being an asshole. That always seemed to work pretty good. "Gabi…"

He called her, but it was too late, she had dashed off into the crowd of shoppers, wiping her tears away with the back of her hands. He looked up to find Tanner staring at him with an expectantly raised brow.

"What?"

"Go after her then, idiot!"

"Like I can catch her," Troy pointed out.

"Chances are, she's sat in her car, crying her eyes out. Go!" He said again.

"You really didn't…?" He checked again.

"Why didn't you just tell me you knew her, man?" Tanner shook his head. "I could have stopped this a long time ago."

"Well, it's done now," Troy sighed, heading for the parking lot to try and find Gabi. She wasn't even there, but he found her, sitting by the Wal-Mart, on a bench, wiping her tears away.

He licked his lips as he sat down, as though words might be borne from the action.

"They don't sell any good porn here." He ventured, sliding her a sideways look and she looked up, laughing through her tears.

"No, they don't," she agreed, sobering.

"I'm sorry I upset you…"

"My reputation never goes away, does it?" She mused.

"I'm sorry." He said again, lost for words.

"You know what? This is Tanner's fault, not yours." She sighed.

"You still think you picked the right brother?" He joked toward her and she met his gaze, holding it.

"Yeah, I do."

"Even though he's younger and taller and…virile?" He added to make her laugh and she did.

"I saw you first, remember? He had no chance…"

"Do_ I_ have a chance?" He checked, looking up under his fringe, his blue eyes pleading.

"That depends…" She strung him out, making him smile mischievously, a smile she had entirely missed seeing.

"On what?" He wondered.

"On if you have any good porn at home…"


End file.
